


Like Yesterday

by Jayce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce/pseuds/Jayce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married. She was getting married. Ever since she was little she'd dreamed of her wedding, and now the real thing was coming along perfectly, just like it always did in her dreams... But there was just one hitch. And he was currently on top of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Yesterday

A slight groan escaped her lips as he kissed her neck. Her fingers trailed up his back, tickling with her nails all the way—she felt a shudder run through his body and gave a satisfied smile—and finally made their way up to his hair, where they wound themselves. She gave a pull, none too gently, and he quickly got the message and went from her neck to her lips.

 

Her mind wandered off—to things like her wedding in a day. Married. She was getting married. Ever since she was little she’d dreamed of her wedding, and now the real thing was coming along perfectly, just like it always did in her dreams.

 

There was just one hitch.

 

And he was currently on top of her.

 

While her fiancé sat downstairs discussing last minute additions with his mother—her future mother-in-law—she was upstairs, on a twin-sized mattress, with his younger brother.

 

And she knew; she knew it was wrong, she knew she needed to stop, she knew this shouldn’t— _couldn’t—_ happen. She knew it never should have started.

 

But then she _hadn’t_ known, when it’d started, that they would ever meet again; it was a one-time—or perhaps two-time, or three-time—fling, some fun to relieve the stress of the Triwizard Tournament. How was she to know that she’d end up engaged to the brother of a boy she’d been so unexplainably attracted to?


End file.
